Steadfast
by chebe1320
Summary: Umbrella has fallen, but it will never truly be gone. Even now, their left overs have fallen into the hands of terrorists. Now a new battle is about to begin and our heroes must hold fast to their goals or the world's only hope will slip away.


**Disclaimer for the story:** Resident Evil Is property of Shinji Mikami and Inuyasha is property of Rumiko Takahashi. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author, chebe1320. The author, chebe1320. is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Summary:** Umbrella has fallen, but it will never truly be gone. Even now, their left overs have fallen into the hands of terrorists. Now a new battle is about to begin and our heroes must hold fast to their goals or the world's only hope will slip away.

**CHAPTER 1**

Along the endless roads of Africa, former S.T.A.R.S member and current BSAA operative Chris Redfield was on his way to Kijuju, a small village in the continent. After the fall of the pharmaceutical giant, Umbrella, their biological weaponry fell into the hands of local terrorists. An oil refinery owner named Ricardo Irving is wanted for questioning on the matter. He is believed to be smuggling B. into Africa and selling them to the terrorist sect. Chris practically demanded permission to be on this mission. When asked why he felt so strongly about this, Chris had nothing to say.

'They should've seen this coming,' Chris thought to himself as he traveled to the village, 'It didn't take long after the fall of the Umbrella for their bio weapons to fall into the hands of terrorists. A new era of bio-terrorism descended upon vulnerable countries, shifting the balance of power throughout the region. People in the destabilized areas soon feared another incident like Raccoon City was inevitable. As panic spread, governments of the world turned to the Global Pharmaceutical Consortium, which formed the anti-terrorism unit the BSAA. Operatives of the BSAA were sent to infiltrate and neutralize bio-terrorist hotspots, restoring safety and stability to various regions around the globe.'

Chris's thoughts ended when he pulled into the village. As Chris got out of the car, he was immediately greeted with a warm smile by his new partner for this mission.

"Welcome to Africa. My name is Sheva Alomar," the young woman greeted.

"Chris Redfield," he replied with a curt nod.

"Your reputation precedes you Mr. Redfield. It's an honor to serve with you," Sheva complimented.

"Thanks, but just call me Chris. So, will you be accompanying me to the destination?" Chris asked wanting to get started.

"Yes," Sheva answered, "Tensions are running high every since the change in government. The natives are ill at ease."

"I'll bet; Intel says this place has become a haven for terrorist," Chris said.

"And they're not going to be happy to see an American, BSAA or not. That's why I'm your partner; to help put them at ease," Sheva stated.

"I'm sure you'll do just fine." Chris paused before he sullenly muttered the last part of his statement to himself. "Partner." He stopped his gait and looked to the ground in thought.

"You O.K.?" Sheva asked, noticing he wasn't following her.

"Yeah, sorry…It's nothing. Let's go." Chris replied and began walking with Sheva again.

'Causalities continue to mount over the long years I've struggled,' Chris thought to himself as he and Sheva walked through the village, 'More and more I find myself wondering if it's all worth fighting for. Maybe one day I'll find out.'

When Sheva and Chris got close to the entrance gate and were greeted by a large man caring a gun and wearing a silly purple hat. Sheva single for Chris to wait. The man shouted something in his native language, and proceeded to place his hands on Sheva.

"You don't have to get touchy!" Sheva shouted when his hands drifted to low. She showed him a piece of paper and he let them through. "Lets go"

"One thing I do know, I have a job to do, and I'm going to see it through."

Chris and Sheva walkthrough the steel doors, as they shut behind them. The mission begins.

**-XxXx-**

"Ugh, another long day." Kagome groaned walking into her apartment. Plopping down on her couch and flipping on the news. The same thing has been on for days, some outbreak started somewhere in Africa. Kagome let out a yawn and looked at the ceiling. "To think my life was so exciting." Kagome thought. "I went from hunting sacred jewel shards, to a nurse. I wonder if I made the right choice." Kagome let out a sigh and tuned into the news.

"In other news locals in Africa are experiencing an epidemic. The town of Kijuju has been sealed into destabilized zones. Locals within the area are experiencing violence and sickness on a massive scale. We will have more on that coming up."

Kagome let out a tired yawn. Her mind began to drift back to her 15th birthday. "Inuyasha" Kagome let out in a soft voice. "Maybe I should have stayed with them." Kagome thought aloud. She wiped away the tear that began to fall down her cheek and shot out off the couch." Nope, no crying." Kagome walked to the bathroom and started the shower and tuned back into the news.

"Welcome back. We were mentioning the kijuju outbreak. Clinics have been opened to help the sick and BioTerrorisiom Security Assessment Alliance members have been sent in to-"

Kagome switched off the T.V. "That's enough for tonight." Kagome said and returned to her shower. "Oh yeah that feels good." Kagome moaned aloud. Kagome soaked for awhile and eventually got out and headed to bed. Kagome let out a final yawn. "Need to sleep, meeting in the morning." Kagome said and fell asleep.

**-XxXx-**

Seconds after entering Kijuju, Chris and Sheva's radio clicked on.

"This ids Kirk, Chris, Sheva can you hear me?" The man asked over the radio.

"Chris here, coming in loud and clear Kirk." Chris confirmed.

"Yes we read you." Sheva confirmed as well.

"There is a black market weapon deal going down in Kijuju." Kirk continued. "That's where Irving will be. Alpha team has already infiltrated the area and you will be going in as backup. Rendezvous with your contact at the butchers shop. You can gear up and get briefed on the mission there. Watch your backs!"

"Roger that." Chris confirmed.

"Copy. Over and out." Sheva stated.

Chris and Sheva began to make their way through the village. Chris looked around a bit nervously, noticing nearly everyone was giving a cold and menacing look as they passed by. As they passed an ally, Chris heard the screams of a man being dragged away by two other men. Chris began to make his way to the ally when he felt a light tug on his arm.

"Chris don't." Sheva commanded. "We need to lay low for now."

Chris gritted his teeth and walked away. As they continued through the village Chris looked over to a man chopping what looked like rotting meat. He noticed a man knelt down by the canopy ravishing a piece of the blackened flesh. He turned his gaze away from the horrid sight and continued through the village. As they reached what seemed like the center of the village, there was a group of men standing around beating a moving bag that was stained with blood. They turned their gaze to the pair as they walked by. Chris ignored the gazes they received and trudged forward to the butchers shop.

As Chris and Sheva approached the Butcher's shop, an eerie feeling swept over the Sheva. She turned around to see everyone had vanished.

"Where the hell did everyone go?" Sheva spoke aloud getting Chris' attention.

"No idea. Should we look around?" Chris asked looking around.

"No, we should continue with the mission." Sheva stated.

Chris and Sheva continued to the Butcher's shop. They walked to the side door and they were greeted by a man leaning against the wall wearing a turban.

"Good your both here." The man spoke getting off the wall. "Come."

**-XxXx-**

"C'mon, move it!" Kagome let out in a loud scream.

Kagome was driving to the hospital. "The lights green!" Kagome yelled and honked the horn in frustration. The car proceeded forward and so did she. Moments later, Kagome saw flashing lights in her mirror. "Oh you've got to kidding me." Kagome let out in a low groan.

Moments later a police officer was handing her a ticket.

"Alright, see you in court. Drive safe." The officer said and left to his car.

Kagome pulled off and continued to the hospital. When she arrived, she moved to her usually parking space to see it was taking.

"Danm it." Kagome said softly and began to look for another one.

She drove what seemed like an eternity, until finally finding one in the back of the lot. Kagome sat in her car and stared at the ticket. "Like I need this now." Kagome sighed. She slid it in her purse and got out of her car. She looked up and was blinded by the sun, the heat was unbearably. She looked at a bird perched on her car. "Hey little guy, would you like a treat?" Kagome cooed and reached in her purse and pulled out a cracker. Here you go." The bird took it eagerly and flew away. "My luck is bound to change sooner later." Kagome thought aloud. Without the warning the bird flew overhead and dropped a present on Kagome's windshield.

"I guess it will be later rather than sooner." Kagome groaned and began her hike to the hospital.

**-XxXx-**

Chebe: Well, not bad right. Please give me pointers and point out any errors I may have made. Constructed criticism is always welcomed and appreciated.


End file.
